The Ctar Ctarl's Roar
by Elektra Stone
Summary: Six years they spent together and it was always with annoyance and harse words. What happens when those words start to leaves scars, and a barrier between friends starts to break? [GeneAisha]
1. Chapter 1 – Starting a New Pt 1

**Dark Anty** – Whatsup people, I'm Mychel, but you know me as Dark Anty (Either or is fine by me). This Fan Fic will be about an original couple people barely uses in such stories: Aisha Clanclan and Gene Starwind. I think this will prove most interesting with these characters and I hope you think so too. Therefore, without further ado, let's begin the show.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Outlaw Star. Never have, never will.

* * *

_**Chapter 1 – Starting a New – Pt.1**_

Another day with the Starwind & Hawking's crew as they busy themselves with menial tasks. Melfina was in the kitchen cooking dinner as always with the help of the Gilliam II helpers from the ship, bringing in ingredients for the dinner tonight. Suzuka sat in the living area, watching the news as she sips on her green tea for the day. Jim busied himself with the computer, searching for job openings him and Gene can take while they wait for their next job. Finally, we have Gene who lounges in his chair/bed on his platform.

The sun courses through the open blinds on to the pilot of the greatest ship known to the universe. His lightly tanned skin and short fiery red hair with his hard-sculpted body always gave him an exotic look many girls woo for. Surely, he had many fares, but now his time is only spent with his job, his ship, and his crew. Speaking of crew, Gene yawned, waking himself from a peaceful sleep and looking out to his side to see his crew, his family, doing the things they do best. As he looked around, he noticed one thing out of place.

_Now where did that animal go? This is the sixth time out of two weeks she's been out of the shop._ Not that he was concerned for Aisha's safety for she was powerful enough to take on a small army and win if need be. However, her absence has been bringing up stirs of questions as to where she could be going so early in the morning, when at times she's just as lazy as Gene, more so than usual on most occasions. Gene rose from his comfy chair and made his distant to the kitchen to see dinner in progress and a booty waiting to be pinched.

"_Hehehehehe,_ (:-3)" Gene have always had a perverted mind when it came to women, Melfina being no exception. He carefully creep up behind her as if a lion stalking his lustrous prey. He wiggled his fingers, preparing for the grab, his hand coming closer to its target. -_WHAM!_- "AHH!" Gene grabbed the back of his head where a knot was forming and turned around, with an angered visage, toward a fully-grown Jim with his fist in front of him and smoke coming off it, his angry face put on as well. Melfina turned to see Gene and Jim in the kitchen, unaware of the act Gene was about to commit.

"Ara! Konnichiwa, Gene and Jim. Dinner will be ready in another hour, so be patient." Melfina spoke with a glowing smile that could melt the ice caps of Mt. Nyotai of Planet Tenrai. Gene smiled lecherously at Melfina as Jim gave a cheerful smile while scratching the back of his head.

"Ara, mochiron, Melfina. Me and Gene were just _leaving_." Jim spoke the last word through clenched teeth, making Gene growl with annoyance as they go into a 'Stare-n-Glare' contest, shooting lightning at each other to signify their challenge toward one another. Melfina turned back around to the two men she grew to love, acting like a bunch of ten year-old's.

"You guys still here? Go on now. Dinner will be ready soon." Breaking their challenge, they went back to the living area, Jim sitting next to Suzuka as Gene took his seat in his Lazy Boy.

"Oi, have any of you seen Aisha? Cat-girl's been missing for some time now."

"Ina, can't say that I have." Spoke Suzuka.

"I haven't a clue." Said Jim.

"Hmmmm. Where could she have gone?" Gene spoke to himself that time. As if on cue, the door opened and Aisha walked in. She placed the keys on the counter next to the door, ran up the stairs and went to her room, not speaking a word to anyone or going to the kitchen to take part of the food being cook. This disturbed Gene because for as long as he has known her now, she would be barging in with her loud mouth voice and go straight to the kitchen to eat as much food there was in the fridge. However, today was very different, very out of the ordinary, and so not like Aisha. In a way, he couldn't help but almost feel worried about the cat-girl. _Almost._

"Aniki, do you think something's wrong with Aisha?" Jim asked.

"I'm sure it just a Ctarl-Ctarl thing. I wouldn't worry so much about her. Better yet, I wouldn't worry at all." Jim grunted at Gene's cold mannerism towards Aisha. Six years together and Gene still can't bring himself to respect Aisha as a person. It sadden him to think that Gene could still act this way towards her, forgetting the fact that she has saved his life numerous times and helped him in many jobs in the past.

"Gene, why do you keep treating Aisha like she's nothing but an animal to you?! What's wrong with you treating her like a good person that she is?!"

"Ano, the fact that she's part animal gives me right to say anything I want about her, so who cares…?"

"I DO! Gene…ugh…hmph…arrggh…-_growl_-…Why!? Why can't you see that she's more than a fuckin' animal to you?! She has been more of a person to all of us than you have in the whole time she's been with us! I'm tired of her always getting the short end of the stick when it comes from the people she cares about the most! Has it ever occurred to you that just because she can't be hurt physically, she's not hurting emotionally?! Why have her here if you don't give a damn about her?!?!?"

Wow! Jim was pissed! However, wouldn't you be when the person you care about and who cares about you the most is treated so coldly and badly. Jim has grown the love Aisha as a sister and she loves Jim as her little brother. They spend all their time together and have grown a great bond with each other. Jim, until now, has never said anything about Gene's attitude towards Aisha, but that didn't mean he didn't take it in.

Gene sat flabbergasted by Jim's outburst. For Jim to be this pissed would take his computer crashing on him. So much anger was radiating off him, it smothered the room and it occupants. Gene opened his mouth to speak, but no words left his lips. It was nearly a minute before Gene spoke out.

"Jim…c'mon…I know I act harsh towards Aisha, but that doesn't mean I don't care about her…"

"THEN WHY?! WHY DO YOU TREAT HER THIS WAY ANYWAY?! WHY CAN'T YOU BE A FRIEND TO HER FOR ONCE IN YOUR DAMN LIFE?!" That said Jim ran up the stairs and into his room, locking the door behind him. Gene stared where Jim stood and then looked towards Suzuka. She looked at him, shoke her head and left the room to the outside world.

_Chikusho! Am I that bad towards her?_ Gene was now left with his thoughts in the slightly silent room, thinking over the times has he ever treated Aisha with such cruel intent. Melfina stood in the doors, hearing everything from Jim's outburst to the departure of everyone from the room except Gene. She felt sorry for Gene, but what Jim said was right, and she can't help but feel the same as everyone else.

* * *

Night fell and everyone was at the table except one certain feline. An hour passed before she finally came out of her room, her less-than-cheerful self than the original. She sat at the table and grabbed a plate next to her.

"Ookii! Now that everyone is here, let's all pray." Melfina announced. Everyone said their silent prays and their Amen's. Now everyone took in the delight sitting before them, a great feast indeed. Aisha reached for the Teriyaki squid when Gene snatched it from the table and her grasp. Aisha growled in frustration and yowled out towards him.

"-_SLAM!_- GENE! DID YOU NOT SEE ME REACHING FOR IT?!?!?" Aisha shouted as she slams the table, making the dishes fly mid-air. Gene munch down on the squid and looks at her without a care.

"Un. So what?" This would be the time that Aisha would blow her top off and make an illustrious speech about how the Ctarl-Ctarl have honor and respect, or something of that B.S.……But nothing came. Not a single word escaped her lips. She just looked down to her food and did nothing. This shocked everyone at the table. They would usually duck under the table when she acted out on pure rage, but now they see Aisha, sitting in her chair in complete silence and…crying?! Tears slides down her face, a sight never seen on Aisha! EVER!

"…Aisha?" Melfina called out to her, but was called back with her silence. Aisha pushed away from the table and rose from her seat.

"I'm not hungry anymore. Gomennasai (Excuse me)." She left the dining area and went straight to her room, closing the door silently. Jim looked at Gene with so much frustration that words couldn't describe how he felt. He looked down to his food and suddenly rose from the table, his chair flying back.

"Jim? What's wrong?" Melfina asked, shocked from sudden rush.

"I suddenly lost my appetite as well. I'm going to bed." That said, he stomped off to his room and slammed the door behind him. Now it was Gene, Melfina, and Suzuka who were left. They looked at him and he looked back.

"Kana?" He jaws was clenched, he annoyance radiating off him. They looked at him a little longer and continued eating. Gene felt a gnawing pain in his stomach and thought on going to bed earily, leaving a dropped chair and two confused women at the dining table as he walked up to the shower.

* * *

The moon shone brightly onto the building of sleeping people, its beams hitting softly on a troubled-minded pilot name Gene Starwind. He sat there, his stomach doing flips and twists as he replayed tonight's dinner in his head. He felt like a horse's ass, filled with shit and constipated. He couldn't believe what happened at the table. If he was another person, he still couldn't believe it. For the first time since they been together, he has seen Aisha cry…and he was the cause of her tears. Never did he think that his actions or words would hurt her in any way, but now that he thought about it, he would be mad at himself too for treating Aisha so cruelly all this time.

"Dammit! -_Sigh_- What have I done?" The million-dollar question that ever poor, wrongdoing fool has asked themselves. They know what they did and yet they still ask that same idiotic question, so let's enlighten him, shall we? Over the past six years, Gene has treated Aisha with nothing but harsh words and cruel acts. Through the time of bounty hunting jobs, Aisha has saved his ass more times than he could count from near-death experiences and he barely says 'Thank you' to her. He calls her an animal, beast, and never treated her anything more. Yet, with all the time he has treated her so badly, she still stayed.

Why? Another question he asks himself. Why does she put up with his ass? She could have easily gone home now that her planet finally decided to take her back. But here she stayed, on Sentinel III, in Locust, as part of the crew of the Outlaw Star and as part of the family that has been created with that crew. Therefore, the more he thought about it, the more he wished he would just crawl into a cave and die.

Yeah, that's Gene for ya.

* * *

Morning rose. Gene was awakening, as were everyone else who were to wake up and leave their rooms soon. The first was…Aisha! Gene was in shock! Not that she have woken up before everyone else, but that she was a stunning beauty in the morning light. She came out of her room and faced the window, unaware that Gene would be awake before her, in a elegant and sexy red short set sleepwear, a cami top that snuggled her lavishing curves with pure meaning in it appearance and short shorts that showed a fine small portion of her well-defined ass that Gene can tell she put effort and hard work into getting it that way, her long soft tail curving over her large portioned booty and waving lazily onto the floor below her. Her hair, usually wild and spiky, was actually straight and silken, thick with life and flowing from her head to a foot from the floor as if an ivory waterfall, and up until now, Gene have never noticed how beautiful and glowing her dark skin truly looked, the beams from the sun radiating it glory on the cat-like beauty to make her shine as if a golden idol as her deep viridian green eyes looked out to the world glowing wonderously underneath the galaxy's largest star. Gene was truly amazed at her beauty, but what truly hooked him onto her was her well sculpted body.

Her curves were simply perfect with breast deifinition that supremely ruled over Melfina's large bust size, and her hips were near pefect alignment with her shoulders and bust, her hips slightly much wider than her breasts, but that simply made her a turn-on for Gene and a good canidate to bearing a child with her wide hips. Her arms, legs, and abs were perfectly built and sculpted with muscles, flexing underneath her beautiful taunt skin as she moved with single motions at a time, her actions and movements bringing some serious heat to Gene's overzealous sexually-driven body, which in truth shocked him even more for he never considered Aisha as a sexual partner, but after the sexy and powerful display she brought before him, maybe he should change his way of thinking of her from now on. Sitting up ever so slowly, Gene turned over to the side facing Aisha and finally let his presence be known.

"I'm surprise to see you up early."

"-_Gasp!_-" Aisha turned with a slight jump. Gene looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Oya, Gene. I thought you were still asleep?" He knew that much which would explain her slight jumpiness, so he let it pass, but what he couldn't let pass was her voice. The years have changed the crew quite a lot.

What he noticed most about Aisha was that she definitely grew over the past several years, her height now measuring up to 5'8, a supermodels height and she definitely fit the bill for the profession. What he also noticed was that her voice suddenly changed as well. That alone surprised him for when she now speaks, she didn't have the high-pitched gruff sound to her anymore, but a more mature, smoother, deeper, and dare he say sexier tone to herself. Why he barely took notice to this before, he will never know and should royally kick himself in the ass one day for now of the changes she went through, he can honestly see how tolerable she have become along with how gorgeous her body have grown, his eyes finally seeing her amazing assets instead of seeing the many faults he deeply believed she had before.

However, Gene was not the only one with wandering eyes and deep thoughts as Aisha had many things to say about Gene's appearance as well. At first, she couldn't stand him, even to a point where she could have killed him if she saw fit to do so, but now as she looked at him, what she can definitely say about him was that he was absolutely a drop-dead-gorgeous man with his exotic features and perfectly sculpted body that Gene have built to last in any situation, may it be a battle on the field, or a battle in the bedroom from the many stories and activities that Jim have told Aisha about Gene. Hearing such racy details of the aftermath of his late night flings really brought a burning flame into Aisha's heart. She quickly noticed his handsome face, golden tan, young, passionate, fierce, and at times very charismatic with fiery red ear-length hair and steely gray eyes that held passion, mischievousness, lust, power, and honor with a big dose of almighty bad ass. She admired how true and honest his eyes were, even though his full luscious lips tends to say things otherwise.

She took quick and subtle glances at his golden tan body bulging with muscles in his forearms, biceps, triceps, deltoids, teres majors, and torso where his pecs, boxer's muscles and eight-pack abs were truly defined, lean and trimmed as a runner's body should be as: a body with a great physique and major potential. Aisha's mind with in jubilation of the sight her eyes were feasting upon and the slight twitch of her ears signified how joyous she really was. Shockingly to herself, Aisha had even dreamed of being held close to Gene's battle scarred body, dreaming so vividly of running her hands over his body, her fingers rubbing and running over each dip, curve, bump, and ridge Gene's body have built over so many years, even caressing and kissing his scars that never faded away, leaving a hurt and painful memory of the day they were placed on his person. Many of times, she wished for a way to remove those painful scars, take away those hurtful memories, and maybe Gene wouldn't feel the need to put up a guard or feel the need to do things on his own, and for once trust someone other than a hooker to get so close to him.

For a while, they looked at each other, not speaking any other word than the ones they said before, but the silence was too much and so Aisha went back to watching the sun rise, looking down to see a few people walking along the sidewalks with either a lover, a friend, or a loved one, and even times with groceries in their arms. Watching her suddenly turn from him feel dejected, making him realize that last night's have not been passed over Aisha's mind, leaving him with the need to say something so that if anything, they can go back on some level of good terms. Taking a deep breath, he finally spoke, saying the words he had practiced in his mind many times over.

"Ashikarazu (I'm sorry), Aisha…for what happened last night. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Aisha was clearly surprised by his apologize, though she kept her gaze towards the outside world.

"…It's…It's okay. I'm fine now. Everything's cool."

Silence passed by once again, but only for a little while. Gene stood up and walked over to Aisha, standing closely beside her. He gives her a side-glance, looking her body up and down, detailing every curve and dip upon her, and then he sighed and looked out the window towards the buildings.

"Anna, Aisha, care to tell me where you have been going to for the past two weeks?" Another surprising moment from Gene, but Aisha kept her cool as she answered.

"Ina…Not yet anyway."

"…You know Jim has been a bit worried about you." Though he wouldn't admit it, he was now worried himself.

"Hmm. It's just like him to worry about others more than himself. You can tell Jim that it's nothing. Just small errands I'm running for myself."

"Oya? What kind?"

"Like I said: I can't tell you just yet."

"…-_Sigh_- Yoi, I'll buy that. Demo, I just want to know if what you are doing will put you danger?" Gene spoke in a more serious tone. A tone not used by him so often. Aisha turned her head to Gene, quite shocked that he would care, much less want to know. He looked at her, and she smiled. Gene gulped and quickly turned to the window.

"N-not that I care, it's just…um…Jim is worried aaaaaaaand he doesn't want you hurt. That's all." He spoke quickly, his voice went to a mid-high pitch, knowing he sound nervous toward Aisha. He side-glanced again to see her still smiling and humphing at him. Her smile was very genuine and very beautiful, a smile his never seen before and he liked it very much. She then looks back outside to the world in front of her.

"Iie, nothing of the sort. Just small errands."

"Hmmm. Then I guess you're ok."

"…Un," Aisha turned toward the stairs to head for the kitchen, leaving Gene with the window in front of him. Gene was caught by surprise when he felt the lips of a woman kissing his cheek. He turned to see Aisha, beaming a great smile as she hugged him tight to her and leaned toward his ear.

"Domo arigato for caring so such, Gene. You're a good friend." She kissed his neck, pulled back and kissed his cheek once more before heading toward the kitchen, blushing and not believing what she just did, and leaving Gene completely dazed and blushing himself! To say he was shock would be a high understatement. He was beyond words of how he felt, but two things were clear: confusion and happiness. Confused about Aisha actions and emotional act, but happy that she forgave him and was able to do that so openly, but never would he thought she would be THAT open to him. He somewhat wished it could last.

As he continued he stare toward the kitchen, another door opened and out came Jim with his long messy blond hair, muscle shirt and boxers on. He yawned, little tears at the side of his eyes, and scratched the side of his stomach. He looked around, then spotted Gene. His grumpy face just went to a new level of grumpy and walked downstairs to the kitchen and meet, to his surprise, Aisha scurrying for food if nothing else. But what shocked him most was a beautiful sexy rump staring right back at him and a beauty that was definitely Aisha standing in the kitchen, searching the cabinets for food of any kind. He wanted to keep his gaze on the Ctarl-Ctarl he grew to love as a sister, but made the biggest mistake of his life…he spoke.

"Aisha? You're up early?" He made it sound so questionable, but he did want to know what could wake Aisha so early in the morning. When Aisha turned to him and smiled brightly, which made him take back his regret as seeing the front was ten-times better than the back.

"Oi, Jimmy. Just wanting something to eat, that's all. Then maybe I could cook you guys' breakfast." This really threw Jim off. Aisha? Offering to cook breakfast? And wearing sexy red sleepwear to boot? What is going on? Did he just step into the Twilight Zone or something? He shoke his head and beamed at Aisha with a worried look.

"Ummm, Aneki, I don't think you should cook breakfast for us. Remember the last time you cook for us?" (Episode 15 – The Seven Emerge) ('Aneki' means 'Elder sister' like 'Aniki' means 'Elder brother')

"Yoi, yoi (Ok, ok), so Suzu-chan got a little sick off my cooking, but I'm not cooking my home meals. I'm cooking yours."

"Huh?"

"You know: Pancakes, sausage, scrambled eggs, biscuits, bacon, fresh fruits—the basic food you Terrans eat."

"Ara! Demo, how did you know how to cook our food?"

"Melfina,"

"Oyaaaa," That's all he needed to hear since Aisha and Melfina do spend more time with each other then they do with the others. He sat in the kitchen, observing what Aisha has picked up from Melfina and was surprised with the results. Aisha was cooking like a pro, doing everything that Melfina taught and coming up with the best results. Now what took place of an empty kitchen were mile high pancakes, a platter of sausage and bacon, fresh baked biscuits, and chopped assorted fruits, fresh from the market.

"Wau, Aneki, this looks amazing!"

"Ookii! Part 1 is finished. Now for part 2." That said she placed three pancakes with bacon and sausage in front of Jim with maple syrup on the side. He pours the syrup, cuts and takes a bite out of the pancake.

"Woow-weee! This is awesome!"

"What's awesome?" They turned to see Melfina walk in with Suzuka and Gene.

"You guys! You have to try this! Aisha's cooking is as just good as Melfina's!"

"Ittai?" Melfina took a biscuit and took a bite.

"Mmmmm, -_Giggle_-. Wau, Aisha, this is wonderful! It soft, flaky, and buttery. Also sweet. I love it!" Melfina praised Aisha on her fine work.

"Domo arigato, Mel-Mel. It means a lot coming from you."

"Douitashimashite (You're welcome)," Melfina sat at the table and fixed her plate, eating along side Jim. Suzuka however was a little skeptic about eating anything Aisha cooks, but seeing the reaction everyone was getting, she couldn't help but try to indulge in the food in front of her. Gene sat last and fixed his plate. Aisha brought back juices and cups for everyone to take and sat at the head of the table. Everyone was eating in silence, except the occasional 'Mmm's' and 'Yum's'. After breakfast, they thanked Aisha and went back to their rooms for their daily showers. Gene stayed at the table to help clean up, which shocked Aisha, considering that he barely helped around the house, but she was happy to take his help.

The food was put up and now it was left with Aisha to wash the dishes. She reached for the dishwashing detergent, but was stopped by Gene's hand on hers.

"How about I wash the dishes for you? You must be tried from all the cooking." Gene beamed a smile at her, acting polite and considerate which blew her mind out of the waters!

"You don't have to. I'm fine. I can do this myself." Aisha tried to sound cheerful but sounded a little nervous. Wouldn't you when the guy who hasn't treated you much like a person act's like a totally different human being? Gene could sense her nervousness, so he did something he thought would calm her down, but the results was the slight opposite.

Aisha was really in shock when she felt Gene's lips in her forehead, holding her head close to his lips. He let go and looked down to a shocked, blushing Aisha, which made her look very adorable in his eyes.

"I insist," Gene moved her to the side and started the running warm water.

"Y-Y-Yoi, Gene. Arigato," Aisha was halfway through the doorway but stopped, her hand on the door frame.

"…Gene…please don't change. You don't have to treat me so kindly because of what happened last night." The water stopped running and then there was silence.

"For everything that I done to you before…Hai…I do." Gene spoke in a low tenor's voice. That said Gene began washing the dishes, hearing the cat-girl leave off to her room, as he stood in the room alone once more.

* * *

Aisha had so many feelings rushing through her body: Fear, happiness, confusion, joy, shocked, amazed. So many rushing to her at once and she almost felt faint from it all. Gene kissed her. Gene actually placed his lips on her person and treated her, as she was a…a person. She was completely overjoyed with it, yet somewhat sad because all good things must come to an end, and she knows that it won't last. Even so, she's still happy that it happened.

Who would have guessed that the man that she loved would treat her so nicely.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Dark Anty** – So? What do you think? Good, huh? Well, don't worry. More to come soon.

**Aisha** – Yay! A love story starring me! How cool is that?!

**Gene** – Oi! I'm in it too!

**Aisha** – Yeah, but Anty likes me better than you.

**Dark Anty** – Yeaaahhh, she does have a point.

**Gene** - -_Grumbles_- Damn women.

**Melfina** – Send reviews!

**Jim** – No flames, please!


	2. Chapter 2 – Starting a New Pt 2

**Dark Anty** – Hey, guys! New chapter for you to enjoy. Hope you like it. Oh, before you begin reading, here are how the writings will be.

Writing

"Speech"

_"Letters"_

_'Phone calls'_

_**-Intercom-**_

_Thoughts_

_**Dreams**_

-_SFX_-

I apologize for not mentioning it earlier, so I hope you can excuse the newbie for her few mistakes. So without further ado, let's begin.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Outlaw Star. Rated M for mature viewers.

* * *

_**Chapter 2 – Starting a New – Pt. 2**_

As Aisha sat in her room on her plushy bed, she still can't get over the fact that Gene's lips was on her forehead. She repeatedly played the act in her mind, a constant repeat and she couldn't get enough of it. She touched her forehead and stated giggling like a hyperactive schoolgirl. She couldn't help it. _Wau! I cannot believe what just happened._ She sighed and rested on her body-forming bed, so relaxing against her curves as the cooling breeze coming into her room swayed her. She could sleep in like she usually does, but right now…she didn't feel the need to.

* * *

-_BRIIIIIIIIING, BRIIIIIIIING_- -_Click_-

"Moshimoshi, you've reached Hawking from Starwind & Hawking Repairs & Enterprise. We fix everything from tractors, to relationships, and deliver packages from Sentinel III to the Ctarl-Ctarl Empire, so how can we help you today?" Jim said as he looked on the phone intercom to a young man in his mid-twenties. Dark Blue hair and light tan. He wore rectangle frame-less glasses over his gray eyes.

_**-Ohayo, I have a job for you. Simple delivery.-**_ His voice was deep and rich, not what you would hear from someone of such youthful appearance.

"Sadaka (Sure), sir. May I ask who you are and where the delivery will take place?"

_**-Maxwell Mau. You will be going to Venus V, twenty-five light years from Sentinel III. On Venus V, you will be heading to Gena Metro where Mia Junko is living. I hear it's a five-day trip, so I ask if you can deliver it five days from now.-**_

"No problem, Mau-san."

_**-Arigato. I'll give you 300,000 Wong for the safety of that package and it contents paid in full.-**_ Jim looked at him wide-eyed when he heard that. -_**I'll leave the package with you sometime tomorrow. I trust that it will be in good hands.- **_Maxwell's voice carried a questioning tone.

"You can count of us, sir!" Maxwell nodded and left the screen. "Gene! We got a job and it's a big one!"

"To where?" Gene asked as he made his way to Jim on the computer.

"Venus V." On his computer came the planet in question with status of inhabitants and such. "It's a jungle world. Almost everything is twenty-times bigger in size and mass. Only twenty metropolises built on the planet alone."

"Ittai? And where to one of these metros are we going to?" Jim typed on the computer at lightning speed. Nothing less from the computer whiz.

"Gena Metro," Few pop up's appear on the screen. "One of the largest metropolises on the planet; fourth one built. It's similar to our city, but only cleaner. Not many crimes happen there, so it's pretty much a crime-free zone from all the others, and highly secured." Photos flashed on the security personnel, clearly Saurians, or dino-men to put it simpler. (Episode 19 – Law and Lawlessness)

_Oh man, not these guys again._ "Anna, how the hell are we supposed to get in there with all the security beefs?"

"We just show them a pass to allow us entry and we deliver the package without confrontation." Spoke Jim as he typed on the computer for the info. Gene yawned as he stretched his body out, few pops from the back and shoulders, relaxing Gene's muscles from their stiffness.

"Yoi, anna, when do we get the load?"

"Sometime tomorrow,"

"-_Sigh_- Bakkin, I'll tell the others." Gene left Jim to his research of the planet to find any facts and history of it.

* * *

-_Knock, knock, knock_- The sound was heavy, but not so heavy. She recognized the knocks anywhere, as she walked up to the door and lo and behold, Gene was standing right in front of it.

"What's up, Gene?" She spoke with a grin on her face that makde her look mischievous. Gene smiled back.

"We have a delivery to do tomorrow. It will take us a week to get to where we're going, so pack what you need and be ready."

"A week? So long?"

"Not really. It would take us five days just to get there. Why? Is there something you want to say?"

"Hmm? Ina! Nothing at all. I was just little surprised, that's all."

"Yoi. Be ready."

"Yoshi (Alright)," She smiled her genuine smile once again. He barely get to see such a sight on her. It suited her so nicely, as well as everything else for that matter, but he still can't look over the fact that she was beautiful with that smile.

Aisha saw Gene smiling at her, soft and warm as his body when she hugged him this morning. She still can't believe what he did and he was acting so nice to her, smiling a smile that only Melfina would get from him.

They looked at each other a little longer, but Aisha turned away with a blush, her hair swooping over her left eye.

"I…I think you should tell the others."

"…Raito…I'll see you tomorrow."

"Raito, see ya."

"See ya," Aisha retreated to her room, closing the door gently in front of him. He smiled once more and walked off to tell the rest of his crew the news.

* * *

Later today…

Aisha with Melfina and Suzuka decided to do a little shopping while the boys look over the stats of the Outlaw Star. They walked down the strip where so much excitement just flows to the brim of the city. Aisha loved the hustle and bustle of Locust, so much to do and so much time to do it all. Many people greeted them along the way, few their hellos while other their catcalls, which brought on a world of hurt from Suzuka and Aisha.

"Here we are! High Rise!" The group looked at the large and impressionable building with three levels to it appearance.

"This place looks a bit pricey, Aisha?" spoke Suzuka with a questioning tone.

"Awwwe, don't worry Suzu-chan. I have enough money to get what I want while you girls look around. Or you could help me pick things out." But Suzuka didn't hear the rest, as she was stuck on the little nickname Aisha continue to call her.

"_-Sigh- _Please, stop calling me that. I have tolerated that name for too long, so if you could—Ooi! How rude!" Suzuka didn't even get the chance to finish as Aisha dragged her and Melfina by their wrists into the store.

Once inside, Aisha already went to the section for Ctarl-Ctarl, a new edition to the store for those of the Empire who decided to stay on Sentinel III. They had many selections and each of it was beautiful. She picked out the first thing she saw: a dark red two-piece. Vinyl finish and somewhat provocative. The top was a tight, very short vest with large collar, dipped low to show just the right amount of cleavage. The pants were boot cut hip-huggers with rhinestone cross-stitching on the sides. Embroidered in rhinestones was a dragon crossing from one pant leg to the other, snaking it way up to the right side of her pockets and in the back of the top was the Kanji symbol of Invisibility (不可視).

"Meow, meow. Now this is something I can see myself wearing." She looked at the price tag and had a small frown. "Hmmm, kind of pricey…ano, I think I can spoil myself just this once." That said, she picked up the outfit and scurried off for more.

Meanwhile in the Terrans section, Melfina and Suzuka were looking at a few outfits themselves. Well, mostly Melfina. Nothing really catches Suzuka's interest unless they are weapons, a bounty head, or new season kimonos. Melfina looked around the store and found three that caught her eyes. One was a Juicy Couture black "I Heart Juicy" Velour zip hoodie and red plaid flannel skirt with a white tank top, second was a Juicy Couture gray luxe fleece poncho cardigan and black denim leggings with zipper trim, and the third was a Juicy Couture white rhinestone embellished foil crest tee and button detail leggings. Each were nice and definitely unique in their on style and make, which made it hard for her to choose which would be better. Thankfully, she has a female friend to help with such decision making.

"Suzuka, which of these do you think would look better on me?" Suzuka looked over the clothing in Melfina's hands and looked at her.

"I can't really say. I have only worn kimonos my entire life, so I couldn't tell what would look better on you."

"Oya," Melfina sounded a little sad since she didn't get the answer she needed.

"-_Sigh_- Demo, if I have to choose, I would go with all three of them since they would look very pretty on you."

"Ittai? Ara! Domo arigato, Suzuka! You helped me so much." Suzuka smiled at the cheerful young girl.

"-_Giggle_- Douitashimashite,"

An hour has pasted and Melfina decided to get the three outfits she had before along with two other from a different section of the store. They came across Aisha with at least four bags under each arm! You would think she was getting a new wardrobe with all the clothes stuffed in there. After shopping, they ate at the food court and made their way back home to see Jim in the kitchen and Gene on the couch watching T.V.

"Oi, Gene, look what I got!" Melfina shouted joyfully as she ran over to Gene. Aisha decided to go ahead and pack the few clothes she'll need on the trip, whereas Suzuka made way to the kitchen.

Tonight's dinner was better than before with the help of Aisha. The two chef were the culinary queens of the kitchen, the meals prepared with great taste and style. Gene couldn't remember the last time he ate so well, especially with Melfina's cooking, but with Aisha as an added bonus, the flavors just explored with jubilation. Too good for words were his thoughts. After dinner and a good cleaning of the kitchen, everyone part ways and head in for a good night's sleep.

* * *

_Chikusho…can't sleep._ Coming from the thoughts of a certain young man who troubles always seem to keep him awake. What could be keeping him up in the middle of the night? It certainly wasn't the food, so what could it be? His thoughts were cut short when a small glimmer of light poured onto the floor. Gene looked down and noticed the light coming from Aisha room. Just being curious, or nosy, he got up and walked up to her door. Three knocks he gave the door and he waited, hearing shuffling of feet on carpet floors.

The door opens and Gene was completely wide-eyed. Now it appears that Aisha has dawned on a red sheer baby doll sleepwear and, lo and behold, she wore nothing but what appears to be a lace G-String underneath it all. Gene tried hard to control his blush that was rising from the neck up, but the nosebleed was something he could hardly contain.

"-_Gasp_- Gene! Your nose!"

"Hmm?" He touched under his nose and held his fingers up to see blood oozing down. "Ara chikusho!" He pinched his nose together, hoping the bleeding will stop. Aisha snickered a bit as she pulled him in and sat him on the bed while she went to the bathroom, leaving a blushing Gene in the wake.

"Anna, what's wrong, Gene? You couldn't sleep either?"

"Un," Gene spoke just like when someone's nose has been pinched closed.

"What's keeping you awake?" Asked Aisha, as she walked out of the bathroom. Gene was on a verge of another major nosebleed. The light shining on her made everything much more visible under her baby doll, which was making Gene slightly horny but he doesn't think now would be the right time to get down and dirty in the middle of the night with everyone in the building. Aisha handed him tissue and he took it without fail, closing the passage of the blood flow.

"Shai (Thanks)," His voice sounded much clear without his nose pinched.

"Douitashimashite," Her voice was low, almost sounding sultry in a way. She sat down next to him and waited from him to respond. "Gene?"

"Hmm?"

"What's keeping you awake?"

"Oya…anoooooo, I don't know. I just can't sleep. Maybe I'm excited."

"Meow? About what?" She leaned back, not knowing that her appearance was doubling in her sexiness as Gene watched her.

"I…I don't know. I can't figure it out."

"Meow, meow," Aisha placed her forefinger against her chin thoughtfully, thinking of a reason and came up with one. "Maybe it's because we're doing the delivery to Venus V. Do you think that could be the problem?"

Gene didn't even think about the delivery, but that would make a lot of sense when he thought about it. He never heard of Venus V the entire time his been on Sentinel III and it has peaked his interest. However, the fact that Saurians will be guarding the place doesn't look like his visit would be as pleasant as he would predict it.

"Un, you could be right."

"I am?" Aisha's expression was slightly wide-eyed and questioning.

"Un…Why? Have I ever thought you were right before?" Aisha looked off to the side, sadness creeping up.

"…Ano, ina, actually. You always thought that I didn't make sense and said that I was wrong about a lot of things. I will admit you were right, but…never have I thought that you would finally agree with me on something…ever." Aisha spoke in a low and sad tone, a tone that Gene has never heard before and now, wishing he never had to hear it again. He looked back towards the bathroom door frame, but mostly staring into space and sighed.

"Aisha…I don't know how many times I can say this, but…Ashikarazu, Aisha…for everything. It's been too long for me to say that and now that I have, can't help but feel that I should die for waiting. You don't deserve my disrespect, no matter how disrespectful you would be to me. You don't deserve anything cruel I do to you. You deserve so much better." Gene spoke in a tenor's tone, low yet sad. Unexpectedly, he felt two strong arms wrap around his torso under his arms and a head resting on his shoulder.

"Aish—?"

"Gene…arigato. Arigato for everything." She squeezed him closer to her as she spoke, feeling his bare skin and warmth underneath her. Gene shivered as he felt Aisha's large, perky breasts squishing against his back and he did everything in his power to calm down so not to ruin the moment. Aisha needed a friend and Gene had to be one for her. He hugged her arms to himself, holding her close to him.

"Douitashimashite, Aisha," They held each other that moment, no one making a move from the other; just hearing their light breathings, Gene's back rising and falling with each breath he took while Aisha's the same. Gene, feeling tried again, decided to go back to his bed and Aisha kindly obliged. They said their good night's and waited for the afternoon to bring forth a new experience to their day.

* * *

The package came as said that afternoon. A small box—feels almost empty. Jim said they had to be careful if they want the job done right, so they decided that Melfina would take hold of the box since she's more delicate with things such as this.

They drove and arrived at the West Virginia Space port and loaded everything up.

Now comes the fun part.

* * *

Melfina sinks below and comes up in the hourglass capsule, covering her most intimate parts. She speaks through the intercom as they begin the leave.

_**-CFS activated. Newton reactor coming online. Systems show normal. All the views show normal. Ether Drive System operational. Sub Ether Drive System operational-**_

"Engine system operation now verified." Gene spoke. The engine starts, slowly rumbling the grounds beneath them. Gene flips a small control from the ear that points a blue light to his right eye and goes through a series of controls to get them ready to take off. "Ready, Melfina?"

**_-Ready. Gravity cycle operational. System shows green.-_**

**_-The ship is air tight and ready for take off.-_** Gilliam spoke through the ship's intercom.

"Everything's all set here and we're ready to go." Jim said.

_**-Life support systems are reading normal.-**_ Gilliam said.

_**-All control services showing green.-**_ Melfina spoke.

"All systems green." Gene repeated. All gauges went to full power; the word 'Go!' appeared on the screens.

_**-Engine output stable. Commencing countdown. T minus 30 to launch.-**_ The ship began to rumble louder but still kept in place. -_**T minus 20.-**_

"Crew, get ready!"

_**-T minus 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0-**_

"Let's gooooo!" Gene pulled the accelerator and pulled off to ship once again. The sky became dark and soon pitch black with the stars as its view.

**_-We_'_ve exited the atmosphere. Please put us in orbit.-_** Melfina spoke.

_**-We have successfully completed planetary launch.-**_ Gilliam said.

_**-Setting to Sub Ether drive. Please handle course corrections.-**_

"Yoshii, roger." Gene spoke. The course was set and off they went to their destination.

_**-Sub Ether drive commencing now.-**_ The ship went into hyper-drive, going off to Venus V as their destination.

Once set into motion..."Set to Auto-pilot." That said, Melfina sank down and rose from the capsule to stand behind Gene and the crew. "Listen up. We have a business week to deliver the goods without a hitch. Let's rest up and get ready for the trip ahead."

"Raito!" Jim and Aisha shouted.

"Raito," said Melfina. Suzuka nodded in response. Everyone except Aisha and Melfina headed to their rooms to actuate to their new accommodations for the next five days. Dinner soon came and everyone we're in jubilation of Melfina and Aisha's cooking. They we truly the culinary queens of the kitchen and the crew couldn't say otherwise.

"Aneki, you are the best!" shouted Jim to Aisha.

"Ha-ha! Only the best for my ototo-chan!" She ruffled his wild blond hair as she spoke. Seeing them together brought smiles across the table. Without the tail, ears and dark skin, Aisha could actually pass as his sister with the way they act with each other. Gene just smiled at them, but his attention was on Aisha. He didn't know why, but he was seeing Aisha in a whole new light, and if not for Jim's words of anger and hurt, he may not have seen what Jim has seen his whole life: a beautiful woman who deserves respect, never harsh words.

"I have to agree with Jim on this. This is the best food I have ever eaten." Aisha looked at him and smiled. Man, he really was starting to love that smile.

"Arigato, Gene. You're too kind."

"Not enough for you." Aisha blushed a pink tint on her cheeks and looked down, smiling. Jim was looking at Aisha, then Gene, then Aisha again, and now towards Suzuka and Melfina who was just as confused as to what have just happened. Without all of the weirdness happening, everyone said their good night's while Aisha and Melfina starts cleaning the kitchen. Few minutes later, Gene walks in.

"Ooi, Melfina, why not I clean the kitchen with Aisha while you rest easy."

"Oya, arigato, Gene. I'll do that. Oyasumi (Good night)."

"Yabun ('Night)." Melfina walked pass him as he made his way to the sink and helped washed the dishes, him washing and Aisha drying. After the dishes, they cleaned the counter and now were sweeping the floor.

"…Shai (thanks), Gene, for your help."

"It's my pleasure." Aisha stopped her sweeping.

"…Are you sure?"

"Hmm???"

"Are you sure you're helping out of pleasure, or are you helping me because of what Jim said the day before yesterday when I came home?" Gene stopped sweeping as well, holding the broom on end.

"Hmph…anna, I take it you heard that."

"How can I miss it with ears like these?" She pointed to her ears to emphasis her point. They laughed together, their laughter bringing some comfort to the room. "-_Sigh_- Demo, still…are you sure you're helping me just to help, or are you helping me just so you won't feel bad about how you have been treating me for the past six years?" Silence filled the room as they stood facing one another, trying to see the truth while telling it.

"……I don't know…I'm not doing this out of pity though, but…it would make sense for me to make up for all the harsh things and hard time I have given you."

"Ooi, I wasn't a girl scout either. We both had are faults and said things we knew would hurt the other person, but didn't care."

"Un, but I wish I **did** cared…I wish I cared about how much pain I was causing you…how much suffering and sadness I was putting on you and putting you through…how much my words have hurt you for all the years we been together. Then maybe, just maybe…I wouldn't be the one to make you cry." His words was trailing off a bit, but she still heard them.

Aisha looked at him as he looked at her, surprised that he would speak such deep emotions to her. She was freaked-out yet truly elated, her mind racing with emotions she has never felt for a male before and she was not able to control these raging feelings in her heart and body anymore.

She didn't know what happened next, but all she recalled was her lips on his as she hugged him close around his neck, crushing her soft flesh against his hard torso. Gene hugged her tightly around her waist, relishing in her soft, full lips planted deeply on his. Aisha licked his bottom lip, demanding entry to his mouth and he obliged, moaning as his lips parting but unprepared for the powerful muscle that invaded his moist cavern, attacking his mouth, tongue, and lips with animalistic passion. He tried to push his tongue with hers, but she was powerful, forceful and refused to let down.

Gene put as much force and effort to get the upper hand in domination, and he was winning, pushing Aisha towards the counter of the kitchen as they dropped their respected brooms. Aisha ran her hands in his soft tresses, making the kiss deeper as she moaned and purred when he massaged her back and sides. She relished in his strong, large hands, never really feeling a male upon herself. Now she couldn't get enough and wanted to stay like this forever: The squeezing motion of their hands, the moans and purrs they shared with each twist and pull their tongues, and the powerful passion they're sharing within that kiss. It was as if heaven was spreading through their bodies with a greater passion than the kiss itself.

Soon the kiss started to die down and they pulled slowly from each other, gazing dreamily into each other eyes. Now coming back to their senses, with shock etched on their faces, they quickly pulled apart and looked at different spaces of the kitchen, blushing madly.

"Ummm…I better get to bed." Gene spoke, finally.

"Heh, un. Me too."

"Ano…oyasumi," Gene spoke quickly as he walked out the room.

"Oyasumi," Aisha the same. They made it out the hallway, but not before looking back at each other. Aisha smiled as did Gene, and she went to her bed as did he. They each dived under their covers and slept peacefully through the night, waiting for tomorrow and its many more surprises.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Dark Anty** – You like it, right? I know it has an OOC-ness to it, but it'll change a bit with time. I hope you like my style though for there are more to come soon.

**Aisha** – This is getting good. Hee-hee, I can't wait for more.

**Gene – **Yeah, especially if I get to feel those juicy breasts again. –_Giggles Lecherously_– -_POW!_- OW!

**Aisha ** – GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!

**Gene** – Too late, baby! I'm already there:-3 –_Gene Runs Laughing_–

**Aisha** – GRRR! COME BACK HERE! –_Runs After Gene_–

**Dark Anty** – O.o…Well that was awkward.

**Jim** – No, they always act like that.

**Dark Anty – **Oh.

**Melfina** – Please send reviews!

**Suzuka** – No flames, or face my sword.


	3. Chapter 3 – A Map For Love?

**Dark Anty** – Hey, guys! I checked my stats and quite a few people are digging my stories (Crystal Rose), which in this case I'm totally ecstatic about! I didn't think people would like it and now I know I'm wrong, though it would be nice to get reviews for this story as well. Well, like before, without further ado, let's begin.

Writing

"Speech"

_"Letters"_

_'Phone calls'_

_**-Intercom-**_

_Thoughts_

_**Dreams**_

-_SFX_-

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Outlaw Star. Rated M for mature viewers.

* * *

_**Chapter 3 – A Map For Love?**_

Two days has pasted since that fateful night when two crewmembers were finally able to open up to each other…in a way more different than the other. They try to keep their feelings in check, but they couldn't stop what they felt and thought of each other. Every now and then, they would pass glances, mostly a 'Stare-Then-Look-Away-Blushing-When-The-Other-Looks-Back' kind of glances and it was mostly Aisha who gave those glances. When they walk down the hall from each other, they would look into each others eyes and smile, Aisha blushing just enough for it to be visible, as if she had a high school crush on Gene.

More so, within those three days, Gene have become attentive to Aisha…more so than usual. He often helpedher and Melfina with the cooking, agreed to do kitchen duty with her, even listen to her short stories about her past and time in the Ctarl Ctarl Empire. More so, every time they're with each other, they grace each other with a genuine smile, a gentle talk, and not once has Gene bad-mouthed Aisha. Only Jim, Suzuka and Gilliam at the time noticed the great change, whereas Melfina thought that it was nice that Aisha and Gene could be friends. However, for some reason, their actions were saying _more_ than just friends.

Having such a long three-day trip, they had to refuel before going any further, so they stopped at the nearest spaceport they could reach. Luckily, they found one. It was amazingly huge! It was shaped as a crescent moon, almost as if a thin cut planet for those who live on it. They went into position and sent out a signal of their coming.

_**-This is Pearl Moon. State your name and ship.-**_

"Gene Starwind, pilot of the Outlaw Star. I ask for permission to land."

_**-Permission granted. Fly down to Gem Harbor Port 32 for landing.-**_

"Roger that," Gene pushed full throttle to the port, get there as quickly as he could go.

* * *

They were in the elevator now, everyone had a duffel bag, a change of clothes and each looked nice in their attire. Gene dawned on a Black, Red trimmed, sleeveless shirt that cuff around the neck, his Red, White, and Black gauntlets, and Black pants with his regular shoes, a large rivet detailed belt and his over coat. Three leather belts wraps around his right thigh.

Suzuka worea Hot Pink kimono with cranes flying over a lake embroider on the bottom of the kimono with a white sash around her waist. Nothing else was different except her hair grew much longer over the years.

Jim wore a White tank top, a Brown leather jacket, Dark Blue jean with a belt and a large, hawk shaped belt buckle, and Tan steel-toe boots with Black fingerless gloves. His hair had grown longer and thicker of the years so his keeps it in a long ponytail that stops at the middle of his back.

Melfina wore her Pink, short, form-fitting, qipao dress with the white fingerless arm gloves and pink stockings with medium heel boots. She wears a Pink choker on her neck.

Aisha wore one of her brand new outfits. This one was a two-piece, wearing a short, Rose bikini halter-top with an extremely short, off shoulder Aqua shirt over the top that cuffs around her upper arms and covers loosely only on her very large breast area. For bottoms, she wore a Blue jean mini skirt with a gold chain around her waist with her tail stuck out, and Gladiator sandals to match. She still wore her thick collar with the large bell, but the collar was Rose colored. Her hair was comb down and she braided it as always with thick long bangs on each side of her face that stops right at her breasts.

To say she was beautiful would do her no justice whatsoever. Gene couldn't believe how gorgeous Aisha looked at that moment, but he did believe the blood rushing through his speeding heart and to his lower body. Gene shoke it off and tried to think of something else.

"Yoshii guys, where do you want to go?" Gene asked in a cheerful voice. No one answered him and they just looked at him. "…Uhhhhh, nani (what)???"

"Uhhhhh, Aniki (Elder Brother), we don't know where to go. This place is extremely new and I could barely find any info on this place so we don't have a clue as to where we should go." Jim sated sheepishly.

"Ittai (Really)?" That means that now they're lost and barely have a clue about the people or the port in general, or have a clue as to where they should find something to eat or stay for the night. _Well this SUCKS ASS!_"Ookii, now what are we going to do?"

"How about we ask around or look for a store for a map?" Melfina suggested.

"Great idea, Mel! Raito (Right), we'll do just that. We'll spilt up: the girls to the left, and Jim and I will head right. Use the communicators if you found a place and we'll come to you. We will do the same, so let's meet back in one hour." Gene commanded. They agreed and split ways.

* * *

Gene and Jim walked down the busy street, filled with many colorful people and creatures of different worlds. They barely saw this much life on Sentinel III. They roamed the streets, asking for a place that sold maps, but none could help them. They really had their job cut out for them and unless they found a place to eat and rest, it would prove to be most uneventful for the crew.

Melfina, Aisha, and Suzuka weren't having much luck as well. They asked and searched, but none could give them an answer, as a few group of people were new to the area as well. The girls continued to ask and search until Aisha lost her patience and jacked up a rude drunkard who decided to make a pass at her.

She held him high to the sky by his collar and demand as to where they could find maps in the area. He managed to tell her the name of the store before he passed out for lack of air and dizziness. The girls had to trek back six stores before they finally found the place. She picked up the communicator and called Gene.

"Gene! We found it! We found it!" Aisha shouted like a six-year-old child.

_**-Ookii (Okay)! What the name of the store?-**_

"Blue Inc. It looks just like a tourist store."

_**-Yoshii (Alright), we'll be there quickly. Look around for maps.-**_

"Sadaka (Sure)," They ended communication and the girls walked in the store with chimes ringing at their entry.

"Ahhhhhh! Bonjour, Manque (Hello, Ladies)! How may I help you?" The young midback-length brunet store clerk with a light French accent announced with a cheerful tone in his voice.

"Ummmm, we're here to find some maps." Melfina spoke.

"Ahhhhh, oui! We 'ave many maps for you. A map of the city or a map of different restaurants and entertainment. Maps that will take you to the stars and maybe to your Vrai Amour."

"Vrai Amour???" Suzuka and Melfina asked in unison, Aisha perking her ears to those familar words.

"Oui, Manque, Vrai Amour! True Love!" The French-accented brunet store clerk shouted. Aisha gasped in surprised of this.

"What do you mean? Is there such a map?" Melfina asked.

"Why of course, mon petite dame (my little lady)." The French-accented store clerk said as he went down behind the counter and came up with a thin wooden box with curving and floral designs. To the girls, it was really stunning, and when he opens the box like a book, they swear they heard the angels of heaven sing. Inside was a parchment that like fairly new, as if time hasn't touched it since. He unfolded it, showing its real large size, moved the box aside and laid out the map on the table.

"Here we are, mon dames: La Carte au Vrai Amour, or in your language—,"

"The Map to True Love." Aisha answered, surprising everyone in the store.

"Oui! Vous parlez la langue française aussi?" _(Translation – Yes! You speak the French language as well?)_

"C'est un de nos langues aisées intergalactiques. Je l'ai appris depuis le deuxième trimestre ou le troisième degré comme l'appel de Terrans il." _(Translation - It's one of our intergalactic fluent languages. I learned it since the second trimester or the third grade as the Terrans call it.) _This was too shocking for Suzuka and Melfina to handle. How can they not know this about Aisha? Not that they asked, but it would make for fruitful conversation between the three.

"Cela longtemps. Bien, je dois dire que les années d'érudition ont fait des prodiges à votre connaissance. Ne jamais avoir un a entendu une course différente utilise la langue française dans telle clarté." _(Translation - That long. Well, I must say that the years of learning have done wonders to your knowledge. Never have a heard a different race use the French language in such clarity.) _He spoke in a very sexy tone, making Aisha smile seductively and showing off her toothy smile, much to his surprise and liking. After much flirtaousness, the young women looked it over once more and saw the many planets on it. It toldthem where to go, what to get, how to get it, and a recipe titled Vrai Amour Brassage (True Love Brew), but it doesn't show the recipe. Aisha was entranced by it and would give anything just to have it, to see if this map can take her to _her_ true love…Gene.

"How much does it cost?" Aisha asked. The clerk faced her and smiled.

"For you, mon belle chat-fille (my beautiful cat-girl), I will give this to you for free." The French-accented brunet store clerk said. Aisha was shocked to hear great generosity like this.

"Are you sure?"

"Oui, mademoiselle. Someone who knows the Language of Love is most capable to finding what is wanted for them. This is from one amant to the other." She smiled and nodded.

"Merci beaucoup," He folded the map, placed it in the box and handed it to her where she took it under her arm. "Before we leave, can you give us a map of the space port?"

"Well, not a whole map in its entirety, but I do have something that will give you a bird's eye view." He walked away from the counter and headed to the back of the store with the young women in tow. They followed him to a large warehouse area with shelves upon shelves of maps, scrolls, parchments and books and followed him down with the confines and stop at a shelf with the sign saying _'Row 44 D – Electrical Maps'_. He sawhis stepladder and made his way up to the fifteenth shelf, large enough for him to walk on. He walked through and found another box: small, wooden and squared. He picked it up and looked over it, hearing a small rumble from within it.

_Hmmmmm. Maybe fate will be on your side once more, mon petit ami._ He thought as he gaze upon the box once more. He walked back, climbed the ladder and slid down to the bottom to greet the trio. He jumps off and hands them the box of similar design and quality.

"'Ere you are, Manquer, a map of the space port."

"Merci, Monsieur?"

"Jonathan. Jon will do fine."

"Bien, Jon. How much does this cost?" Aisha kindly asked.

"Now see this is a very valuable artifact, nearly priceless. I would never in years sale such a precious gem, but for you, I'll give it to you for 90 Wong, no more, no less."

"That sounds fair, but are you sure you want to sale something that holds such great value?" Jon walked up to Aisha and held her hand as he looked into her eyes.

"Positive," He smiled as did she.

"Merci,"

"De rien (You're welcome). Now let us return to the front. Venir, venir (Come, come)," They went up front and saw Gene and Jim standing by the counter.

"Oi, Jim! Gene!" Aisha happily shouted. They looked her way and smiled.

"What took y'all so long?"

"Ah! Forgive me. I was the one who brought the lovely ladies to the back with me to search for the map that you will need during your time here."

"That's fine. Anna, did you get the map?" asked Jim.

"Hai, we did," Melfina replied. Aisha placed the wooden box on the counter and opened it to see a small metal sphere as its contents. Aisha pulled it out and observed the brass sphere with much intrigue.

"This is pretty…are you sure this is a map?" asked Aisha

"Oui, Mademoiselle. It's a rarity of its kind, fully equipped to give you the sight of the place you are looking for, and it projects a 'olographic view so you can see the person, place or thing that you wish to look for."

"Yoi, but how do I turn it on?" Aisha aksed as she tried to find an opening. Though simple in its design, trying to open the damn thing proved to be quite bothersome.

"Oh, just pushed those three buttons at the same time on the side of the sphere and it will bring a 'ologram to you. Shout out what you are looking for and it'll show you where and how to get there."

Aisha looked to the side and found the three said buttons. She pushed them and up popped a hologram with an introducer appearing in front of her.

_**-Hi! I'm Kazuko. Where do you want to go?-**_ The cute tiny animatronic hologram with the appearance of a young busty female with tan skin, big amber eyes and long thick midnight blue hair in two long odangos that touched down to her ankles. What she wore was a gorgeous four-piece Gothic Wa Lolita Sapphire Chrysanthemum Kimono, the outfit made up of a kimono blouse made of dark blue satin with golden embroidery, wide open collar, and wide long cuffs, a dark blue skirt with wide purple trimmings in the edges and black satin tiered back patch on the long train of the skirt, a black satin mini skirt that's mid-thigh length with tiered frilly trimmings, a black wide obi with detachable bowknot, and Wa Lolita Japanese Kimono/Yukata Geta with black satin thong. Her accessories and jewelry were Wa Lolita Dark Blue/Purple Embossing Earrings with matching pendant, two purple maiko kanashi with silver bells, one for each bun, and dark blue knee-high tabi socks.

"Kawaii!!! She's too cute!" Aisha shouted in all her giddiness, enthralled by how Kazuko, as it was called, was so cute that she couldn't help but love the little darling.

_**-Dome Arigato, Aisha Clanclan-san of the Ctarl-Ctarl Empire.-**_ Aisha was shocked, as was everyone else.

"How did she know?" Aisah asked as she turned to Jon.

"She's a 'ighly intelligent A.I. With the simple touch of your hands and fingerprints, she can identify you, or any known creature and store the info in her memory bank. You can ask her to set it up so that only you, or you and your friends, may use her. I don't have the instruction book, sorry to say, but she is easy to use. If you ask her questions, she will give them to you."

"Wau! She can do anything!" Jim exclaimed.

_**-Except windows. I don't do those. **__-Giggle-__**- **_She was too cute!

"A smart-alecky, huh? Man, now we got three of them and two of them female!" Gene said with a grin as he look towards Aisha.

"I am not!"

"Oyaaa, yes you are."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am NOT!"

"Hai, you are." He chuckled as he saw Aisha fume a bit, growling in agitation. "Yoshii, yoshii, calm down. I just kidding."

"Hmph," She pressed the three buttons again and Joko disappeared into the ball. Aisha came up to the counter and pulled out her money. "Now you said 90 Wong?"

"Oui, Mademoiselle," She gave her the exact price and a tip. She gathered the maps in a large bag and smiled towards Jon. "Merci beaucoup, Jon. Pouvoir nous rencontrons encore un jour." _(Translation – Thank you so much, Jon. May we meet again sometime.)_ Aisha said with a sweet smile.

"J'aimerais cela. Au revoir," _(Translation – I would love that. Good-bye.)_ Jon replied.

"Au revoir," That said, she turned to see Gene and Jim's shocked faces. "Hmhmhmhm, c'mon, let's get something to eat." She took Gene and Jim's arms and walked out the door with Suzuka and Melfina hot on their heels.

"How…When…Where did you…Huh…?" Gene was in real shock! This was too funny for Aisha. She never seen him so tweaked. Aisha pushed closer to Gene so that only he could hear her.

"Hmhmhmhmhm, ano Gene, to make a long story short, I learned how to speak French, as well as several other languages, when I was a kitten. I loved the French language because it's known as the Language of Love. I can speak, read, and write French along with Spanish and Russian, and the reason why you never knew this is because you never asked, or took the time to know that about me." That was made clear for sure. Gene never took the time to really know Aisha, which means that he would have to start, and that meant RIGHT now.

"That will change…I promise." He placed his hand over hers on his arm and smiled at her. She smiled at him as well, blushing just a little, but he still saw it. She was really cute when she blushed.

"Anna, have you guys found a place to eat while on your search?" She turned towards Jim who was unaware of the conversation beforehand.

"We sure did! It's a really nice sushi bar and grill. The food there smells wonderful!" Jim announced

"Then let's go!" Aisha ran to their destination, pulling poor Jim along the way.

"OOI! WAIT UP!!!" Gene shouted as he, Melfina and Suzuka tried to catch up with the speed demon of a cat.

* * *

"WAU! So good! Bring me another! Bring me another!" Aisha shouted in her usual eating frenzy. Jim and Gene were still amazed at how much food she could put away on account of her small frame. They shook their impolite stares on her and quickly ate theirs before she made a mad grab for them. They pretty much had a buffet on the table, thanks to their client, and Aisha was having a time of her life. _Jim was right! This place is awesome! _She reached for the Teriyaki squid and bumped hands with Gene.

"Ara, sumanai (sorry), Gene. You can have it."

"Ina (No), you have it. If I'm not mistaken, I owe you for the dinner we had on Sentinel." (Read Chapter 1). Aisha smiled and took half of the squid and gives the rest to Gene. "It's ok, you don't have to." Gene said as he rose his hands up to show that he didn't want it.

"C'mon, Gene, I may act rude, but I'm that inconsiderate to stand against what good people want. Have some, it's really good." She smiled brightly as she handed the plate to him. He took the plate and said thanks before eating, a grin placed on his face.

"This is so weird." Jim spoke to himself in a low whisper.

"I think so too," Suzuka spoke beside him, her voice a low whisper.

"So you agree?"

"How can I not? It's obvious that something is stirring between the two and it may become stronger with the pasting time we have." Jim continued to look at them as they interact with each other. Not one snide remark was pasted between them the entire time. It was so out of character for them.

"Do you really think so?"

"Not sure, but time will surely tell." That said, everyone continued eating and getting their fills.

* * *

Night came and everyone, while walking down the street, had a stuff belly and sated aura about them.

"Man, that was so good, I couldn't eat another bite." Aisha said as she patted her slightly large stomach.

"I'm glad you're _appeased_ with my offering." He looked at her with a smug grin when he said that. It was how they first met and Aisha remember that time easily with a small smile of her own. "Now, how about we find a place to rest and relax. Aisha, use the map to find a hotel."

"Sadaka (Sure)," She reached into the box under her arm and pulled out the sphere map. Aisha handed the box the Gene as she pushed the three buttons. With a bright light, Kazuko appeared once more with a smile on her face.

_**-Bonsowa-ru (Good evening), Aisha-san. How may I help you?-**_

"Search for nearby hotels that are cheap but nicely built and furnished."

_**-Searching…- **_After a few minutes or so, a bing was heard. Soon only three hotels appeared in the hologram. Aisha looked them over to see what would be a better stay for the night.

"How about this one? The Pearling Inn. It's 60 Wong for a one-bed room and 70 for a two-bed room. That's only for one night." Aisha announced

"Sounds reasonable. How far is it?" Gene asked. Aisha looked down for the location and slightly grimaced, which Gene quickly noticed before it faded. "What's wrong?"

"…It's close to six blocks away."

"Nani?!?" Jim shouted.

"Are the other two any closer?" Gene asked. Aisha looked at the other two hotels and her face twisted to a pure grimace, much to Gene's dismay.

"The other two are either ten to eleven blocks away, and they are in the other direction."

"Chikusho (Damn), so we don't have a choice."

"Uh-uh,"

With that said, Gene sighed. "Ano, at least we'll get the exercise. Let's go." Thus, they treaded off to the hotel under the stars and pale moon the port was built beside. They walked in silence, and they were enjoying the peace between them as well as enjoying the port and people around them. The streets were still busy with the many colorful races that roamed here and it was nice to see so many races living in a peaceful manner. However, Gene has always been known as rough and rowdy, so this scenery wouldn't do him much fun.

As they walked, Gene looked to his left side to where Aisha stood and looked at the peaceful look she had, the moon intensifying it to a point of pure peace and wistfulness. How could Gene resist such a tempting beauty by his side, his whole mind filled with images of the cat-goddess in all her bare glory and gorgeousness, curved in all the right places and sexy to a 'T'. His eyes wandered to her back and he couldn't help but take a glimpse of her ass: so round, big, tone, and full. _Kami, what I would give to get behind that. Give it a few love taps as well._

Gene grinned lecherously as he images himself squeezing the hips of a sweaty, lustful, moaning Aisha, screaming his name as he thrusts his shaft even harder and deeper than before, making her scream in pure bliss as he smacks her ass from the back and squeeze her breast. His nose began to bleed as he drooled and he had a major hard-on from his preverted daydream.

He never thought of Aisha that way. Hell, he could barely image Melfina that why, not saying he didn't try. He was on Cloud Nine with those images and now he can't get them out of his head. He tried to calm himself down, but the effects didn't wear off. Bless his heart. Aisha noticed the fidgeting Gene, seeing his discomfort.

"Gene, are you alright?" Gene sweat dropped on the side of his head, not sure how to answer.

"Uhhhhhh, un (yeah). Just restless, that's all." He laughed nervously, hoping his lie would be enough.

"Yoshii (Alright)," Aisha bought it, but not much. Gene was happy that she didn't ask more and they continued to walk down the road.

* * *

"Konnichiha, and welcome to The Pearling Inn." A clerk of the inn announced. They made it to the inn, and from the inside out, it was very nice. Red marble covered the ground with gold outlining and red silk draping the curtains. The area was cool and comforting with a fireplace in the sitting area of the lobby.

"Arigato. We need two double bedrooms." Gene requested. The clerk typed in to see any available rooms.

"I'm sorry, sir, but all the two-bed rooms have been filled for the night and following week. We only have a few of the single bedrooms available right now."

"Are you serious?" Gene asked with a slight shout and slightly upset.

"Hai, ashikarazu (Yes, I'm sorry),"

"_-Sigh-_ That's fine," Gene rubbed his temple as he leaned on the counter, unsure on how to resolve the situation. "_-Sigh -_Yoshii," He turned towards the other for their attention. "We'll buy three rooms and one person will have a room to his or her self. Now we can be civilized and act like rational adults, or we draw straws to see who gets the room by theirself." Everyone looked among themselves and back at Gene.

"Draw straws!" They all said in unison, making Gene sweat drop from behind his head.

"Yoshii, bakkin, (Alright, fine) we'll draw straws." Gene turned toward the clerk and asked for a broom. Once one was given to him, he plucked five straws and cut them down a bit, cutting one in half to make it the short straw. He mixed them together and clasped them in his hand as he held the straws in front of them. They pulled and Melfina, Suzuka, Jim, and Gene had a long straw. Aisha had the short one.

"Cool, I get a room to myself!"

"Then it's settled, unless you want to share the room with me?" Gene asked with a lecherous smile and tone. Aisha blushed and was wide-eyed whereas Jim was quite upset.

"Gene! How rude!" Jim stomped on Gene's foot, causing Gene to shout out and hold his foot as he hopped behind Aisha.

"Yoshii, yoshii! I was kidding! You know I was kidding, right Aisha?"

"Ummmm, un,"

"See!" He pointed out to Jim.

"It sure in hell didn't sound like it."

"Look, I'm just trying to be a friend to her like you said, and I was playing a little joke. You know me better than that to know that I would never do something like that to her. She's my friend, nothing more." Aisha expression turned to a hurt look. She thought they were getting closer than before, but it turns out that the night they shared in the kitchen of the ship was simply a moment of uncontrolled passion; nothing more. She honestly believed that moment would bring them closer together, bringing their love for each other out in the open, but after hearing Gene's words just now, it hurt her to know that she could only be a friend to him. A heart-breaking dilemma.

"Only a friend, Gene?" Aisha asked in a disappointed whisper that could barely be heard.

"What was that, Aisha?" Gene asked.

"Hmm? Oya kaimu (Oh nothing). C'mon, let's get the rooms." She smiled at Gene with sad eyes that he couldn't help but see, but he didn't delved in it any longer.

"Yoi," They purchased the rooms and a few more items, and headed, on the elevator, to the fourth floor.

* * *

They went to the separate rooms and prepare for the night in. Aisha went through her usual preps before bed: 300 sit-ups, 400 crunches, 200 squats, 300 chin-ups on the bathroom doorframe, 300 push-ups (150 for each one-hand push-ups), and 200 squat thrusts. Working up a fairly good sweat and stretching her tighten muscles, she headed to the shower, turning the hot water with a little cold water on through the showerhead.

She grabbed her strawberry shampoo and conditioner and stepped under the invitingly warm water, caressing her toned, hard body with little to no effort, hitting every ridge and curve that protruded from her dark, rich skin. The water ran swimmingly through her Ivory hair, ridding the sweat and dirt that cling so heavy to it. She grabbed the shampoo, pouring a large amount, and scrubbed away on her scalp and root to detangle the dirt that clings there as well.

Washing the tips finally, she steps under the water and cleans away the shampoo, her hair feeling lighter than it did before. She grabbed the conditioner and scrubbed it through her hair, from root to tip. Having to leave it in for ten minutes, she begins washing her body, captivated by the warm scent of the Vanilla Sugar body wash she purchased at the gift store. After her cleansing scrub, getting behind her ears and in between her toes, she stood under the slightly hot water, once again washing away all her impurities from her head to her toes.

She turned off the shower and grabbed her towel, drying off her body and most of her hair, combing through it to rid herself of tangles and such. She heard a knock on her door and quickly dawned on her bikini panties and a large t-shirt that fell from her shoulders. She headed toward the door, opened it, and gasped to see the last person that would stand in her doorway.

"…Gene,"

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Dark Anty** – Hey, sorry for the cliffhanger. Didn't want the story to drawl on so much so I made a short cut to the story, but no worries, more to come. I hope you like it, AND GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS PEOPLE, OR FEEL A WOMAN'S WRATH FALL UPON YOU ALL!!!! _–Evil Laugh–_

**Aisha,** **Gene,** **Jim,** **Melfina,** **Suzuka** – … ' : \

**Gene** – And she called us awkward.

**Aisha** – Psycho child.

**Jim** – Weird.

**Dark Anty** – Uhhhhh, sorry guys. I had too much sugar this morning.

**Melfina** – Oh, okay. Please send reviews!

**Suzuka **– Or face both our wraths and my sword.


	4. Chapter 4 – Finding Out Something New

**Dark Anty** – Hey, guys! Sorry for being late. I've been busy looking for a job and it's harder than it seems. Pray for me ya'll. Until then, here's a new chapter here to grace your eyes. Enjoy!

Writing

"Speech"

_"Letters"_

_'Phone calls'_

_**-Intercom-**_

_Thoughts_

_**Dreams**_

-_SFX_-

**-Ctarl-Ctarl Language-/-**Ctarl-Ctarl Language**-**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Outlaw Star. Rated M for mature viewers.

* * *

_**Chapter 4 – Finding Out Something New**_

"…Gene," Aisha stood in the open door to see Gene standing in his usual sleepwear, which consist of just pajama pants, nothing more. His hard body was out of this world, ripped and taut, every ridge, curve and dip visible and pleasing to the eye, her eyes right now. However, her attention was to the concern looked Gene had in his eyes.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be asleep."

"Ano, I just came down to see if you were ok. You had a sad look in your eyes and I wanted to know if it was what I said in the lobby." His voice sounded concerned and worried, a tone she never heard him use in the entirety they have been together.

"Ina. It's nothing. Ittai…I must have been tried, that's all."

"You sure?" He leaned against the doorframe as he looked into her eyes, trying to find some truth to her words. Aisha could feel the intent of the stare and suddenly looked down to the side.

"…Hai," She looked back up to meet his gaze once more. "I'm positive." He was met with a calm look and he took a small relief that his words haven't hurt her again.

"Yoshii, then I'll let you get some sleep. See you tomorrow,"

"You too. Oyasumi,"

"Oyasumi," He turned and walked down the hallway. When Gene was nearly halfway down the hall…

"Gene, ueito!" Gene stopped dead in his tracks and looked back towards Aisha as her left shoulder was exposed under the large t-shirt. "Do…Do you want to talk for a little bit? Just the two of us?" Gene was slightly confused, his expression barely faltering.

"Uhhhmmm, yoi," He walked back to her room and she silently closed the door. Gene sat on her bed, bouncing on the comfy material. He looked around her room and saw how nice and spacious it was, slightly unlike his room with Jim. "This is nice. You deserve a room like this."

"_-Giggle-_ Gene, you don't have to be so kind. We can still act like we use to, just tone it down a notch." He smirked at her and lay back on the cool bed. Aisha took seating on the little dresser draws next to the entertainment center.

"Anna, what would you like to talk about?"

"I was thinking that you should ask the questions since you want things to change between us to a friendlier status."

"Hm, yoi," He sat up and looked at Aisha to give his questions. "Yoshii, when did you learn to speak French and how come you never use the language as fluently now as when you did at the store with the French-accented clerk?"

"Yoi, for the first part, I learned the French language when I was in the third grade as the Terrans would call it. When an I.Q. has reached a suitably high level, our teachers test and teach students to learn up to thirteen languages, some of Sentinel III's frequently used languages. Over the years, the language of all other planets becomes second nature to remember and use to translate one language to another.

"Now for your second question. I don't speak French so often because I didn't think anyone would want to hear me speak in another language. In a way, I thought I would annoy you more if I did, and that's not my intentions." Her final words started to fade, speaking more to herself. "I was afraid to do so much of the things I love to do because I thought you would be more annoyed with me than before, so I didn't bother." Her voice trailed off, but it was still heard. The room was silent for the moment, letting Gene soak in everything she said.

"…You were really afraid to be yourself around me, weren't you?" She could only look to the side, her expression a sad one once again.

Aisha didn't notice when Gene stood in front of her until he placed his hand under her chin and turned her head to him, facing him and his eyes, his Steely Gray eyes so full of determination, courage, spirit, royalty, and heart. Eyes she couldn't help but fall in love with and the person who holds those great things in his eyes. Aisha noticed he was getting closer, but didn't care or didn't know how to respond to him. He kneeled down in front of her and moved her closer to the edge.

Gene pushed her legs apart, stood on his knees between her legs, and he hugged her tightly, his head on her chest as he hears her speeding heartbeat and breathes in the wonderful fragrance of Vanilla Sugar slathered all over her body. It was invigorating, inviting and he loved the scent very much on her. Aisha was beyond shock and was trying to contemplate on what was happening: Was he planning to make a move? Was he trying to seduce her? Why would he suddenly hug her? She was completely baffled!

"Aisha, nanitozo…please don't be afraid to be who you truly are. Not in front of our family, of the world, of us… of me," Gene hugs her tighter. "Be who you are and I will still care for you as I should before and as I should have now. Don't be afraid of who you are, Aisha." Gene waited for a responds, any responds. He finally got one when she hugged him back with all the love she had in her heart for him. Then Gene felt something wet and warm fall on his cheek. He knew what it was and held her in the best loving way he knew how, feeling more of her tears, her tears of sadness and joy, run down her cheek and eyes.

They held their embrace for who knows how long, but if given the chance, they would have stayed like that for eternity: the love, sadness, and joy circling around them with pureness and awesome power, filling them with better understanding of each other's feelings. When the last of her tears fell, they pulled from their embrace. Gene looked at her tear-stained face and smiled, rubbing away the tears on her cheeks and under her eyes as he rubbed her tears from his cheek and he cupped her face in his hands.

"Never…ever…be afraid to be you in front of me. I would never do anything to hurt you and I would never stop caring about you. Not in the least bit, so please let me see the real you: The brave, intellectual, beautiful, and wonderful Aisha that has hidden herself in fear of those she loved for years. Nanibun, let me see that. Let me see _her_." Aisha was on the brink of more tears.

She smiled and the tears came rolling down. "I will,"

They embraced each other once more, Aisha letting out small sounds as she cried on his shoulder. Gene was truly being a good friend to her and she couldn't be happier. They backed away from each other, still in their hold and they looked into each other eyes, a sparkle lingering in their eyes. Then it was Gene's turn to give the first kiss. It was soft, gentle, and caring; very nice and slow, their tongues massaging and caressing, licking each other's lips and exploring each other's mouths torturously slow, savoring their zest with each passing moment.

Gene made the first move, slowly raisng his right hand up to her chest and squeezed and massaged her massive left breast, receiving a cross of a cute mew and gasp from her lips. He smiled inwardly as he continued his ministrations on her soft, full globe, his fingers and palm running over her harden nipple as her breathing was becoming shallow and wavering. Gene pulled from the kiss, receiving a displeased moan from Aisha's lips but soon turned back to moans of bliss as Gene kissed and licked her neck, nipping the soft skin with his canines and leaving little love bites along her neck and collarbone.

Aisha ran her hand through his luscious red hair, wanting him to continue his lust driven kisses over her neck and his hands over her body. She moans even more when he sucks the front of her neck, the blood in her throat pulsing loudly through her as she moans his name with strangled words. Gene slowly moved his hand from her breast and rubbed on her thigh, squeezing the hard muscle under her tight skin and making her moan in bliss. He then moved his hand up her thigh, putting it slowly in between her legs and pressed his fingers on her hot cloth-covered core, burning with heat.

At that moment, Aisha had alarms blaring in her head and ears, her eyes shot wide open. "IYA! UEITO!!"

She pulled back from him, covering her already covered intimate parts from him and blushing madly with embarrassment and she heaved for air in the room. Gene, trying to catch his breath as well, was confused at her actions, but also worried. Did he do something wrong? Was he going too fast? Was it the wrong time to have sex? Barely understood women well and he was worried that he might have offended her again.

"Aisha, Ashi—,"

"Ashikarazu, Gene. I didn't mean for this to go so far." This surprised him. He was supposed to apologize to her, not the other way around.

"Demo…"

"Let me explain. Parts of me do want this, but I can't. Not that I don't want to, but because……"

Gene lifted an eyebrow at her pause. "Because?"

"_-Speaking Quickly-_ Immavirgin!"

"………Huh??"

"I'm…I'm a virgin…" This sent mega alarms in Gene's head as well. What did she mean that she's a virgin?! Why didn't he know this before? This was too strange, surprising, and shocking all at once for him to understand. Aisha? The loud-mouthed, over-eating, bodybuilding, super-strength, high-n-mighty, extremely mega sexy Ctarl-Ctarl officer of the Ctarl-Ctarl Empire…is a VIRGIN?!

"…Uhhhhmmmmmm…I don't know what to say," Gene scratched the back of his head, really having no words to say in such a situation. It's been so long since he made love to a virgin and Aisha being one put a big hold on his advances. She looked at him with innocent sad eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"It's ok, Gene. Ashikarazu that this happened, not that I didn't enjoy it, but I think that we should be friends first since that's what Jimmy wants."

"Hm, you're right. Jim would kill me if he found out what I was doing right now." Said Gene with a slight pout. Aisha laughed, the mood lightening as the tension left them. "If anything else, I should be a friend to you, not a one-night stand. You should give yourself to someone you love and who loves you back, yoi?"

"Yoi," They gave a small kiss to each other and Gene went back and sat on the bed, Aisha now taking his side on the bed as well.

"Anna, you want to talk some more?" asked Gene. Aisha turned and smiled.

"I would love that,"

* * *

Gene made it back to his room but the welcome wasn't so pleasant with a shoe thrown in his face. The shoe slipped off, leaving the sole print on his face and an agitated look under it.

"JIM! WHAT THE…_-Gulp-_," Gene's blood ran cold and anime blue streaks ran over the top half of his face as he looked into the eyes that had radiated the look to kill with a hunter's knife in his hand, the blade double jagged edged and sharp.

"_What were you doing in Aisha's room?_" His voice turned dark, cold, and grimly, his jaws clenched in frustration. Gene had to stop his knees from shaking so loudly in order to say something, anything that could be an excuse for being in Aisha's room.

"I…_-Gulp-_ I went there to check on her…to see if she's alright." His voice was shaky and unnerved, but he said the truth nonetheless.

"Oya, yoi," Jim spoke in a chirper tone which calmed Gene down until…_-SWISH- -POING-_…Now Gene stood with his back to the door and the hunter's knife right by his left ear, a small nick in his ear as small drops of blood slid. Gene went white as a ghost from how close death was calling him. Looking at the blade, he turned from it to see Jim standing in front of him, his entire outlook dark and deadly. Jim grabbed hold of Gene's neck and slammed his head in the door. Though Gene has a slight height advantage, Jim was using pure strength and anger against him, something he didn't know Jim had until now.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN AISHA'S ROOM?!"

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY!!"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!!"

"THEN WHY ASK IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME?!"

"You expect me to believe that you went to Aisha's room TO CHECK ON HER?!"

"HAI!! I DO!!" Jim pulled his head to Gene's ear, hissing out his words with much deep malice.

"_Then why did I hear her moan your name when you were with her?_" Gene froze as a block of ice. He didn't know how to answer and when he didn't…_-POW-_ Right in the kisser. Gene fell to the floor, holding his nose to stop potential bleeding.

"Jim! It's not what you think!"

"It isn't?! Then explain to me when I came up to her room, I heard moans and sounds of kissing from the other side of the door?!" After hearing everything and the initial shock, he just realize something.

"Wait a minute! You followed me?!"

"You just figured it out?! And you damn right I did!! What I heard in that room was so upsetting, so disgraceful, it's…I'm a shame to even call you my brother!! How can you do that to her after everything you put her through?! Taking advantage AND having your way with her!! That's low, even for you, Gene!! What you did was unforgivable and nothing you can do can change how I feel!!"

"Jim! Calm down! We didn't do anything! She stopped me before I even had a chance to go any further!"

"So it **was** your intention to use her for sex!!"

"Hai—I mean ina!—I mean…I'm digging myself in a deeper hole, am I?"

"More so than you think," said Jim through clenched teeth.

"_-Sigh-_ Jim…I didn't have sex with her and it was never my intention to use her. We kissed but that's it. We talked afterwards but nothing more. If you truly don't believe me, then ask Aisha. She can very well tell you the truth and then you'll see that it was all a big misunderstanding." Jim contemplated on Gene words, not finding in signs of a lie in any of them, so he relaxed and calmed down from his killing intent, his rampaging anger, and helped Gene to his feet. He pulled the knife out of the door and rested it on the small dresser draw next to the T.V. He sat on the bed, his body facing the T.V. and his head down as he run his hands through his hair.

"Aniki…Ashikarazu…I just didn't know what to think. Aisha is like a sister to me and I truly don't want her to be hurt. When I saw you go into her room and then heard the moaning and mewing…I just…_-Sigh-_ Ashikarazu, but can you at least try being her friend before you try anything so open with her?"

"Jim, I'm not trying to get into her panties."

"Hmph, the hell you aren't,"

"Do I really come off as some kind of player to you?"

"Try 'dog'. A hot dog for one,"

"Jim," Gene groaned.

"Oh, c'mon, Gene!" Jim stared Gene in the face to show how irked he is. "Almost every woman you find beautiful, attractive, busty, exotic, wild, gorgeous, and sexy with nice long legs, hair and a nice ass are pretty much you choosing of a one-night stand. You never take the time to really know these women, and you would date them for only a month or so until you go to the next girl, having mind-numbing, heat-searing, sticky, sweaty sex almost everyday. Not once have you been serious in a relationship with these girls and most of the time you go to the brothels in Downtown, having sex with who knows how many women for days or weeks on end.

"When it comes to women, you don't see yourself in a loving, caring relationship, you see yourself in a 'Wham! Bam! Thank you, ma'am!' kind of relationship and move on to the next set of legs you want to spread open, or ass you want to grope. Never have you loved any of those girls and some of the girls you date and break up with, you leave them with a broken heart, if not a sad one. Now if that's not the truth then what have I been seeing through all these years since the day I decided to live with you and have you as my family and my friend. Tell me, Gene, what have I been looking at if not the truth."

Amazing how people see you through their eyes and actually see the truth about you.

Gene never thought over it and as he looked back, he could see what Jim was saying and why he was so upset to have him in Aisha's room. He understood very clearly how he treated his relationships because he was believed to be a lone wolf, never tied down to one person, one place, and will travel where the wind and stars took him. He never considered having a full relationship because he didn't think it would be a worthwhile dream, but in truth, he didn't think he was stable enough to give someone his love, his full love, his true love.

Though he love his crew, his family, he can't say that he truly loved anyone as more than a friend, to have someone as a longtime girlfriend or lover. He may have liked that person, cared for that person, but he never loved them. His first love was with Hilda, but because The Grim Reaper had a number to pick up, it was short-lived. Moreover, somehow he reverted to his one-night stands and evenings in the brothel houses, picking up girls with long legs and a pretty face. He didn't see love in any of the women he was with, just a sweet pussy for a nice fuck and then on to the next good one and so on and so on.

Yeah, he understood plenty.

"_-Sigh-_ Yoshii, Jim, I see what you're saying, and from now on, I will be a friend to Aisha and a good one to her. However, don't jump to wild accusation without getting the full detail. If anything, she could have come on to me." Jim gave him a 'Not-In-A-Million-Years' look with a short laugh. "Oi! It could happen." _In fact, it did happen before._ Gene thought.

"Bakkin, bakkin. Ashikarazu about earlier. Let's just rest and forget about everything that has happened, yoi?"

"Sadaka," They already had their showers and so they climbed to their sides of the bed and slept peacefully under the cool covers, Jim suddenly snoring lightly as Gene falls into a deep sleep.

* * *

Morning rose and the sun beamed with all its warmth and shine. The beams landed on a beautiful woman: Skin dark as Mocha, lips full and juicy like peaches, hair as Ivory as the Magnolia flowers, and eyes as deep a Viridian as the leaves of a Magnolia tree. The sun landed on her body but not her face as the curtains were pulled to make sure that would happen. The sexy cat-girl could feel the warmth of the sun beaming on her. It felt so nice and inviting to her, warming up her muscle for the new day. Aisha finally opened her eyes, yawning herself awake from one of her most peaceful sleeps ever. She couldn't happy but smile, her memories from last night still flooding in her mind. Though it tended to go another direction, it did go back to its original course and the night became a favorite memory to her.

She rose from the warm sheets and ran through the usual routine that consist of stretching, jumping jacks, push-ups, sit-ups, crunches, and squat thrusts. Afterwards, she went to the shower and ran semi hot water from the movable showerhead, switching the flow of the water from gentle to jet power streams and beating away the aches her muscles were going through. Washing up and finally drying off, she put on her original Ctarl-Ctarl clothes with the large, spiky shoulders pads and large bell. Finding the wraps for her forearms and calves, she wrapped them up, packing away all her belongs in the duffel bag, looked in the mirror to straighten her appearance only to notice the love bites Gene so generously gave her, blushing at the scene of her neck being ravished so easily. She found her scarf, wrapped it around her neck, and out the door she went with her key in the her hand.

* * *

Aisha meets up with Melfina and Suzuka, them in their original outfits as well. They waited by the elevators and soon saw Gene being pushed out the door of his room and landed face first in the floor, carpet burns imminent and a light snore coming from him. Apparently, he's still was trying to catch a few more Z's. Jim came out with a disgruntle look on his face and kicked Gene in the rear.

"OW!"

"Get up, Gene! The girls are waiting, so get your lazy ass up and let's go!" Spoke Jim in a light shout, being loud enough to that Gene can hear him, not the whole building.

"Yoshii, yoshii," Rubbing his rear, his stood up and yawned, his eyes half-closed and falling dangerously low. They trekked up to the girls and they rode down the elevator.

"Gozen (Morning), girls," spoke Gene in a groggy tone.

"Ohayo-gozaimasu, Gene," answered the girls. They rode on down in silence until the bell rang and the doors open. They walked up to the help desk to return the keys and pay for the night. With that done, they headed back to the Gem Harbor to board the ship and leave Pearl Moon in all it's splendor. They agreed to come back when they had enough money for a vacation and enjoy the sites more.

* * *

Making it to Port 32, they rode the elevator up to the Outlaw Star and boarded the ship, packing away their things before getting straight to their positions. They readied themselves into their seats and began preparing for liftoff. Melfina was already in her capsule and giving out calls about each system functional and operational. Gene flipped the little switch as the light blinked in his right eye, giving him visuals of the ship and everything around.

_**-The ship is air tight and ready for take off.-**_ Spoke Gilliam through the ship's intercom.

"Everything's all set here and we're ready to go." Said Jim.

_**-Life support systems are reading normal.-**_ Said Gilliam.

_**-All control services showing green.-**_ spoke Melfina.

"All systems green." Repeated Gene. All gauges went to full power and the word 'Go!' appeared on the screens.

_**-Engine output stable. Commencing countdown. T minus 30 to launch.-**_ The ship and engines begins to rumble. -_**T minus 20.-**_

"Crew, get ready!"

_**-T minus 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0-**_

"Let's goooo!" Gene pulls the accelerator and pulls off to ship once again. The sky becomes dark once again and soon pitches black, stars once again the view of the crew's eyes.

**_-We_'_ve exited the atmosphere. Please put us in orbit.-_** Spoke Melfina.

_**-We have successfully completed planetary launch.-**_ Said Gilliam.

_**-Sub Ether drive commencing now.-**_ Spoke Melfina. The ship goes into hyper-drive, going off to Venus V as their final destination.

Setting the ship into autopilot, the crew went about their usual routines with Aisha cooking breakfast for the crew, Melfina assisting her in the mix of things. Everything was cooked and ready to serve. Jim and Gene came rushing in when they were called for food. Suzuka took things in stride and came at her own pace. Everything was great, as usual, and after breakfast, washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen, everyone went about their business with Jim and Gene looked down in the engine room to see if any maintenance were to be done.

"Oi, Jim, can you hand me the wrench?" asked Gene as he sat in front of compacters.

"Sure, which size?"

"11/16ths," Jim passed the wrench on to him and sat as he watched Gene go through the motions of tighten bolts and screws.

"…Gene,"

"Hai?"

"How do you…um…how do you honestly feel about Aisha?" Gene looked at Jim as if he grew a second head.

"Nani?!"

"I'm serious."

"Ummm," Gene stopped his work and turned fully towards Jim. As he scratched his head, he tried to find the answer to such an 'Out-Of-The-Blue' kind of question. "Ano, I guess I'm starting to care more for her, but I'm not sure."

"How can you not be sure?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Oi, we got time."

"Hmmmm," Gene went back to work as he spoke. "I can't really say, but I'm starting to care deeply for her. I should have at first, but I didn't think that she would care for my feelings for her. After the dinner on Sentinel, the arguments, and now the talking we share, I'm starting to see that she did wanted my feelings for her and that she wants me to care for her. Now I'm seeing Aisha in a whole new light and see that she's more than what she puts herself out to be. Did you know that she can speak, read, and wirte thirteen different languages and each one as fluent as the last?"

"Ina, I didn't. She never told me."

"She never told anyone. Hand me the size 7 screwdriver." Jim handed the tool as he listened to Gene speak. "Aisha said she spoke thirteen different languages, six from our planets, and seven from various others. Aisha is a truly smart girl and has so much ideas and different views of the universe, but we have never known that side of her. She's only given us a small portion or a different part of herself to us because she didn't think that letting us know everything about her would be a good idea. After learning much more about her, the only reason she never showed this side to us before was because she was afraid."

"Afraid?! Of what?!"

"……Of me,"

Jim was quite shocked to hear such a thing. "I…don't understand,"

"_-Sigh-_ She's afraid that…I would hate her even more if she chose to be herself around me. She was afraid to be herself in front of everyone because of fear of my reaction and I…I…" He stopped turning the screwdriver, deep in thought as to what he would say. "I didn't want that to happen. I didn't want her to fear being herself around me. I didn't want her to fear who she is because of me. I must have been a real monster to have her fear herself as well as me; to fear me hating her more. God, I can't believe how stupid and heartless I was acting."

He spoke as he dropped the screwdriver and ran his hands through his hair, pulling a few strains as he grabbed them. He rested his elbows on his knees with his chin in his right hand, his trigger finger rubbing his upper lip. "I can't believe what I did to her made her this way. Jim, how come you never said anything before?" Jim looked at Gene, and then to the side.

"…I tried to ignore it, thinking that you were going through a phase with her and that you would try to see some good in her. However, it kept going, repeatedly and I didn't know what to think. I thought that you would try to be friendly to her, be a good friend, or a brother to her, but I didn't see that happening soon. You still treated her so harshly and though you said you cared, I didn't see it. The only reason I didn't say anything until now was that I thought you would be the bigger person and see the mistakes you made. I guess I was wrong."

"……Hmph," Gene smiled and began his work again. "You think too highly of me, Jim. Since when have I _ever_ learned from my mistakes?" Jim looked at Gene and smiled too.

"Hmph, you're right. When have you?" They laughed and went back to work. Jim typed on the computer to check through the systems output and stability.

"Jim?"

"Un?"

"You know I'm trying, ma?" Jim looked up from the screen and back to the working Gene.

"Un…I know,"

* * *

Aisha sat in her room, looking over the ball map she had. It has truly caught her interest and she wanted to know more about it. Unfortunately, the instructions for the damn thing are long gone, and so she been looking at the ball for hours, trying to see a possible way to figure it out. She picked up the ball lying on her bed and twisted it in her hands, looking over the ancient curling designs. She looked at the middle, seeing a line dead in the middle of section as well as many more lines with ridges within in it, as if it were to be turned. Aisha held the ball on either side to see if it can do just that.

_-CLLLLLLLLIIIIIICCKKK-_ Half of the ball twisted in the opposite direction to the other half. Suddenly, lights started to glow around different buttons on the ball. Aisha pushed them, one after the other in perfect sequence and as she pushed the last button, a burst of tiny gold lights, millions of them swarm from the ball and around her body. The lights went to the air and formed a constellation of stars and planets. The sight before her stunned her! She looked around and saw her home planet, Nekoko. She drew her finger to it and as she touch it, everything zoomed in on her and she was given a bird's eye view of her planet, her home, all the cities, the ruins, the monuments…EVERYTHING!

"Oh dear God of Ctarl…" Aisha looked and viewed her world from a far and soon it turned to a view she hasn't seen in a while. "_-GASP-_ Mama…Papa… Imoto-chan, Ototo-chan, Aniki!!" She looks towards her family having a picnic in one of the national parks. She sees her mother, father, younger sister and brother, and her older brother, all of them enjoying their time under the sun and Guru-Guru tree (Similar to a Cherry Blossom tree with fruit.). She smiles, seeing their smiling faces and talking. She missed them greatly. She'll have to call them when she gets the time.

"Yoi, what else can this ball do?" She twists the sections of the ball and pushed few more buttons; suddenly everything twisted and swirled around her, winds from nowhere bellowing her hair in waves of ivory sheets. The lights suddenly formed into a ball of sparkling gold light, hovering above Aisha's head. Aisha covered her eyes from the brightness of the glowing energy sphere, slits of light going through her fingers.

**-Aisha,-** Aisha looked around the room, knowing she heard a voice, but from where. **-Aisha,- **Aisha turned her gaze back to the glowing ball, hearing the angelic voice coming from the energy ball and in her language. It suddenly formed into a beautiful…Ctarl-Ctarl! Beautiful, long Blue hair, lightly tanned skin, a beautiful body and gorgeous gold eyes that just pop out to you. Unreal. In a way, she looked just like Joko!

**-Aisha. Hello, dear child.-**

**-**How…How did you know my name?**-**

**-Well, I wouldn't be a very good mother of Nekoko if I didn't know my children.-**

**-**What??**-**

**-_-Giggle-_ Let me start over. I am the mother spirit of Nekoko. I have lived for millions of centuries, watching over the world, the spirits and my children. I lived giving the world its prosperous splendor in life and tranquility, giving the children of Nekoko boundless bounties of the soil, water and air. In a way, you may see me as God, or Goddess in that matter, but for now, you may call me Baste, or as I was so playfully dubbed, Joko.-** Aisha knew she looked like her! **-****Now you may wonder why I was in this ball.- **

Aisha was shocked beacuse that's was she was going to ask.

**-**H-How d-did…?**-**

**-Honey, I'm a mother. I know all,- **Ain't that the truth. **-Truthfully, I was tricked by my sister, Kikitu. She's a real little devil and didn't like that I can control the planet and she couldn't. She hated getting things last because she's the middle child out of 1,353 kids.-**

**-**Wow! That's a lot,**-**

**-Yeah, thank the stars I was born first. Nonetheless, she hated the fact that when there were things she wanted, I would get them first, so she conjured up this ball that you has miraculously opened, and made it so that when I came in contact with it, I would be sucked in and I could never get out. I'm not entirely free mind you; just that in this form, I'm free to move about, but I'm not able to break the spell placed me.-**

**-**A spell?**-**

**-Yes, a spell meant to keep me imprisoned in this ball for millenniums to come. The only way I can be free is unless I help you find a special treasure.-**

**-**Treasure?! As in gold! Silver! Dragonite?!**-**

**-Yes, some and more than you can dream of. It's a great treasure that not many have been blessed to find. It's a far away treasure, peaked with danger in every turn and corner if traveled for, and if found, the person would be rich beyond their wildest dreams and I would be free from my curse and come back to watch over Nekoko as a mother should. Knowing my sister, she probably has done some serious damage while I was away and it would take some time to return things to the way they originally were, but don't worry, I won't change everything, just small yet major pieces of my grand design. Now let's get down to business. Remember the map Jon gave you, The Map to True Love?-**

**-**Yes?**-**

**-It will actually lead you the way to the treasure. The names of the places on it are not exactly real, but the places are.-**

**-**So…it's not a map to true love?**-**

**-Hmmm, can't say. It's for you to decide whether it leads you to riches, or fantasy. Remember, the teasure can be anything and I can't make the decision for you whether you want it to be love or priceless heirlooms, just lead you to it. However, if you choice wisely, you may win in the end.- **

Aisha looked down to the ball in her hands. She was kind of sad about the map could not leading her to her love, but a least she'll have an adventure of a lifetime. Riches beyond her wildest dreams and it can be a new beginning for her family, old and new. Who wouldn't want to take that chance of a lifetime? Aisha looked up to Baste and smiled gleefully at her.

**-**Where do we begin?**-**

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Dark Anty** – Another cliffhanger. My apologizes to the readers for being so late and for being long. It seems weird really: Every time I write a chapter, it gets longer. As you read the last paragraph, you might have notices a similarity to a certain Disney movie. I'll give you a hint: It's a futuristic anime of _Treasure Island_. I hope you like this one.

**Aisha** – I did. _–Giggles Lecherously-_ The kissing was my favorite. _-Rubs Up Against Gene-_

**Gene** – Hmhm, I'll say. Tasting those lips was like heaven. ­_-Huggles Aisha-_

**Aisha and Gene** – _-Giggles Uncontrollably, Snuggles-_

**Dark Anty** – O.o' Did I miss something?

**Jim** – I think they're getting use to the idea of being together.

**Dark Anty** – So soon? O.O

**Jim** – Yeah.

**Dark Anty** – So strange.

**Suzuka** – Not as strange as this story you're producing.

**Dark Anty** – Hush, you! XP

**Melfina** – Please send reviews!

**Jim** – Tell all your friends!

**Gene and Aisha** – _-Snuggle, Cuddle, Giggle, Kawaii Mode-_

**Dark Anty **– This…is distrubing. ':-(


	5. Read and Understand

Dear FanFic Readers,

I'm deeply sorry when I say that I have to hiatus the stories for now. The reason for such an act is because on the 12th of November, my laptop along with all of my writings was stolen for my home. This cruel crime was committed while I was at college and because of all that has happened; my writings will have to be on definite pause until I have received a new laptop. Until then, you will have to continue reading the first few chapters I have written until God decides to be on my side once more. Until then, I thank you all, my loyal fans, for being patient with me this long and I hope you'll continue to compliment my works.

With Love and Happiness,

Your Favorite Writer,

Dark Anty


End file.
